User talk:Moderator guy
Welcome! Moderator guy, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- FastLizard4 (Talk) 14:32, 26 August 2010 Warning Quit trolling RoyBoyX. If you don't stop, you will be blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Username Block Your username You have been blocked from editing Wikitroid indefinitely due to an inappropriate username. Your username has been identified to be inappropriate as it is misleading; in this case, it contains words implying that you have permissions on this wiki which you do not have, in this case, "moderator". Please read Wikipedia's username policy, which we closely share (the exact part of the policy relevant to this block is: "As part of the rule against misleading usernames, your username must not give the impression that your account has permissions which it does not have. Thus it may not contain the terms "administrator", "bureaucrat", "steward", "checkuser", "oversight", or similar terms like "admin", "sysop" or "moderator"."). You have not been blocked from e-mailing other users or creating an account, nor have any IP addresses been blocked. You may either discuss the block here (you may edit your talk page even when blocked) or you may e-mail me . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) My Username. Any particular reason you decided to bring this into effect now. I haven't been in contact here for weeks. Just a random splurge perhaps, or is there another, deeper reason behind this. Enlighten me, fastlizard, or don't but you can hardly say I'm being unreasonable. Moderator guy 23:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It's called checking the logs and actually noticing it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No, no there is something more. Mario Galaxy and RoyboyX were present on my last offense. Mario Galaxy is an admin, but did not ban me for a much worse offense, and Royboy obviously reported it. This has something to do with the conversation between Mach9 and myself, regarding RoyboyX. I can put two and two together Fastlizard. Moderator guy 23:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 00:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Rules are rules man. This guy happened to pick a bad name too and he didn't do anything wrong. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 00:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw what you said about me on Spam Wiki, just so you know. >:/ --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) The point is moot. The block is ridiculous. Moderator guy 00:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :All you have to do is change your name and you can continue editing here. It's not that difficult. :/ [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 00:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Exterminator... it is much more difficult than that. This ban is a way to get at me for.... other things. Moderator guy 00:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::And yet that still doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be parading around with a name like that. Great Mara 01:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::FastLizard4 said that the ban was for your username. It has nothing to do with anything else. I know FastLizard4 better than that. Also, I never banned you because I plain didn't realize "Oh jeez, this guy's username is misleading." Just create a new account. And I gave you a warning. You can't give a warning for something that is as permanent as a username. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Since when is it everyone's business to be looking into my username? I am not arguing the point so I don't see why all of you are getting involved. Moderator guy 01:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Wonders upon wonders. I've been following your conversations with Mach9, RoyboyX. It seems that Mach9's earlier quest for you to help spam wiki fell through. (Yes as creepy as it may seem I have followed your conversations here and on other wikis). Spam wiki is about to be tore down! The leader wants to move the wiki due to the oasis skin! hes been telling Mach9 that hes been doing nice work and that his stories are good which they arn't.... Wonders upon wonders....Moderator guy 20:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :...Really? Are you really going to discuss that here? Go discuss that on community central or something. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Moderator guy, I do not care if you want me to talk to you personally about our issues. Stalking can not be forgiven in my opinion. I have told you many times before to quit trolling me, and yet you persist. You hate me, that's fine, but keep it to yourself. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC)